


You Have More Friends Than You Know

by justanoutlaw



Series: Falling For You [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Charming Brotp, Daddy Charming, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, KnightRook, Storybrooke, Tumblr Prompt, tonsils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: When David gets a call from Killian in the middle of the night, he knows it has to be urgent.





	You Have More Friends Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by loboselinaistrash on Tumblr: '[text]: So I might be in a hospital right now…' for Captain Charming detectives Brotp (literally never thought I'd ask for that, but I love Rogers)
> 
> This is a modern AU with Daddy Charming and Knight Rook. :) Of course, some background Snowing as well.

David groaned when he woke up in the middle of the night to his phone buzzing. He quickly hit the silent button before it woke up Snow (or Emma, who had somehow found her way into bed with them again) and tried to fall back asleep himself when his phone dinged with a text. Giving up on sleep, he sat up in bed, pulling it from the charger and realizing it was a text from Killian Rogers-his fellow detective and best friend. Killian was a dad himself-a single one at that-he knew better than to call or text so late, so if he was doing so, it had to be an emergency. He hit the green Messages app and found a simple, text from his partner.

 

_So I might be in a hospital right now…_

Jumping out of bed, he headed into the bathroom and quickly called his friend back.

 

“What the hell?” He demanded. “You don’t just casually text your best friend that you’re in the hospital!”

“You weren’t answering your phone.”

“Are you okay? Is Alice?”

 

Killian and David had met in college, when both were studying criminal justice. They quickly became best friends and started to do everything together. That included meeting women when they moved back to Storybrooke and moving superfast. David met Mary Margaret “Snow” Blanchard, a first year teacher while Killian got wrapped up with local artist Eloise Gardener. Snow and Eloise got pregnant around the same time, giving birth to daughters within days of each other. The difference? Snow married David and was an amazing mother to Emma…while Eloise had taken off, leaving Killian to be a single father to Alice. Now both girls were 3 years old and best friends.

 

“She had a fever all night and kept saying that her throat really hurt. I took her to the ER and they’re removing her tonsils.”

“I’ll be right there. Storybrooke General?”

“Yeah, but David you don’t have to…”

“I’ll be right there.”

 

He hung up and splashed some cold water on his face. He headed into the bedroom and in the dark, tried to find his socks and shoes.

 

“David?” A sleepy voice called from the bed.

He turned around and gave her a soft smile. “Go back to sleep.”

“What’s going on?” Snow asked, sitting up a bit.

“Alice had an emergency tonsillectomy, I have to go be with Killian.”

Snow smiled softly, understanding. “He’s lucky to have you.”

“No, I’m lucky to have you.” His eyes went down to Emma, who was still asleep. “If anything, God forbid, happened to her, I’d have you to help me through it. He’s got no one.”

“He has us.”

David walked over and pecked her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Give him a hug for me, okay?”

“I will.”

 

David drove down to the hospital, remembering back to another time he had been woken up in the middle of the night. It was 2 weeks after Eloise had left and Killian had been a wreck. Alice had colic and wasn’t sleeping, kept him up all through the night. He felt guilty that he was pulling David away from Snow, but she didn’t mind sharing him for the night. Ever since then, they were both there for him. They helped him with Alice and in return, he did the same with Emma. They were a family, something David was still getting used to. Both of his parents were long gone, as was his twin brother. Having Snow, her crazy extended family, Emma and now Killian and Alice, it made his heart feel full.

 

Soon, he reached his destination and followed the directions that Killian had texted him. He found him in the waiting room, his head in his hand. Sitting beside him, David rubbed his back.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, bud,” he said. “She’ll be okay.”

“She looked so helpless in that bed,” he mumbled. “How could I not tell that she needed them out?”

“You’re a cop, not a doctor.”

“Still.” Killian looked up at him, biting his lip. “She’s so little and I’m supposed to protect her…”

“I get it. Remember when Emma broke her arm? Snow and I were sure that we were the worst parents in the world. You were the one that told us that we were just human. This isn’t any different.”

He sighed. “I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.”

“Go crazy, probably.” David cracked a smile. “She’ll be fine. Tonsils are a simple procedure, I got mine out when I was a kid. She’ll just need lots of applesauce.”

“Applesauce?”

“People try saying ice cream helps, but it’s hard to swallow. Applesauce is what worked for James and I.”

Killian softly smiled. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

 

A half hour later, the doctor came out and they were lead into the back. Killian hadn’t been lying, Alice really did look tiny. He couldn’t imagine Emma being in the same position. Soon, two tiny blue eyes flickered open and looked up at them.

  
“Papa?” She mumbled, holding on tightly to her throat.

“Shhh, it’s okay Starfish,” Killian cooed. “You don’t have to talk. Papa’s here. Uncle Davey’s here too.”

“Get some more rest, Al,” David said. “We won’t go anywhere.”

 

Her eyes shut again and Killian pressed his lips to her forehead. David rubbed his back, stroking his goddaughter’s hair as he did.

 

“Told you she’d be okay,” he said.

Killian let out a shallow breath. “I swear this girl is going to give me grey hair before my time.”

“Her and Emma both.” He chuckled. Their daughters were very much like and constantly getting into trouble together. “That’s why we have each other, to get through the hard times while they drive us crazy when they’re teenagers.”

“Oh, they’re not allowed to grow up any further.”

“I tried telling Snow that and she gave me that look.” He imitated it, which made Killian laugh.

“Well, I’m right.” He paused for a second. “Thanks, Dave.”

“Anytime.”

“You should head home. We’ll be okay now.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, but I’ll bring Emma by to visit her tomorrow.”

“She’d like that.”


End file.
